De achtste Hongerspelen (Toadplaza editie)
by DSMichaelfan
Summary: Een van de vele Hunger Games-fanfictions die op het forum Toadplaza geschreven zijn. In deze editie speelt de Hongerspelen zich af in een Arena vol kleine eilanden, gescheiden door een zee. Maak kennis met enkele van de meest opmerkelijke tributen uit de geschiedenis van de Toadplaza Hongerspelen, zoals de boezemvrienden Peter en Chris, de mysterieuze Matthias en de grappige Nick
1. Introductie

Op het forum "Toadplaza" zijn verschillende fanfictions van de Hongerspelen geschreven. Ze hebben een doorschrijfverhaal-format, wat betekend dat ieder nieuw hoofdstuk door iemand anders wordt geschreven. Ook wordt er niet constant op 1 persoon gefocust, alle 24 tributen zijn mogelijke hoodpersonages. In totaal zijn er op dit moment 7 volledige Hongerspelen geschreven. Indien dit verhaal goed wordt ontvangen, zal ik de anderen ook posten.

De Hongerspelen die je nu gaat lezen, is de 5e volledige editie, en de achtste editie in totaal (3 eerdere edities zijn om verschillende redenen nooit afgemaakt.) In totaal is deze Hongerspelen door 4 schrijvers geschreven, waaronder ikzelf. Er zullen af en toe wellicht verwijzingen in staan naar eerdere Hongerspelen, of bepaalde elementen net iets anders zijn dan in de boeken (zo is de verhouding man-vrouw hier niet gelijk, voornamelijk omdat alle schrijvers mannelijk zijn), maar dat komt doordat de Toadplaza Hongerspelen zich in de loop der tijd hebben ontwikkeld tot een soort apart universum, al worden er soms ook verwijzingen naar Panem gemaakt. De reden dat ik uitgerekend deze versie als eerste publiceer, is omdat deze qua schrijfstijl beter is dan enkele eerdere versies, omdat deze qua concept vrij dicht bij de "echte" Hongerspelen staat en ook omdat dit gewoon mijn persoonlijke favoriet is :)

In deze editie speelt het verhaal zich af op diverse eilanden, gescheiden door een grote hoeveelheid water. Ja, je hebt het goed gehoord. Water. Zout water, wel te verstaan. De tributen zullen dit jaar dus een behoorlijke inspanning moeten doen om bepaalde eilanden te bereiken. Wat betreft de eilanden: die zijn zoals al eerder gezegd, zeer divers:

- In het noordwesten bevindt zich een verlaten schipwrak. Nouja, verlaten... Er liggen nog een aantal dode piratenlijken in. Verder is er op het eiland niets anders dan zand en wat cactussen. In de boot kun je 5 flessen rum van elk 33 cl vinden, en ook nog een kromzwaard. En het hout van de boot fikt goed. Handig als verwarmingsmiddel dus. Of een houten constructie. Of iets dergelijks.

- In het noordoosten bevinden er zich grasheuvels. In de grasheuvels leven er wat geitjes. Er leven ook schroefhoorngeiten. Deze geiten zijn vreselijk om op te eten. Het Capitool heeft ze zo aangepast dat ze in de grasheuvels kunnen blijven leven, aangezien dat niet echt hun natuurlijke leefomgeving is. Helaas hebben ze het dier ook zo aangetast dat het niet eetbaar is, en een stuk agressiever. Maar met de schroefvormige, lange hoorns kunnen wel prima wapens gemaakt worden. De andere geiten zijn wel eetbaar. Hier valt verder niet echt veel te vinden.

- Geïnspireerd op de paddovelden van twee edities terug, is in het zuidoosten hier nu Mt. Paddo, een gebergte met hier en daar wat paddo's. Op het licht gekleurde gras zijn 80% van de paddo's giftig, de rest is eetbaar. Op het donker gekleurde veld is er 95% kans op giftige paddo's. Het verschil zit hem in waarvoor de paddo's dienen. Op het licht gekleurde zijn ze voedzaam, op het donker gekleurde zijn ze geneeskrachtig (dus goed tegen allerlei ziektes). Er is gigantisch veel wind hier, dus pas op bij het beklimmen van deze bergen! Hier vind je 8 flesjes water, een opblaasbare boot, een literfles met benzine, en een slaapzak.

- En dan komen we ten slotte in het zuidwesten terecht. Het Capitool heeft hier een eiland geplaatst (Palmeiland) met een heleboel soorten bomen, compleet onlogisch. Eerst heb je wat gewone loofbomen, dan naaldbomen (van deze zijn er het meest op het eiland) en dan een paar palmbomen (10). Waarom het eiland uiteindelijk Palmeiland heet, weet niemand. Dit is de enige plaats waar je zoet water natuurlijk kunt vinden. Verder zijn er nog wat random beestjes te vinden, niet echt groot, maar wel eetbaar.

- In het midden van de map bevindt zich de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Hier vinden de tributen een heleboel voorwerpen.

**De Tributen:**

**District 1:**

Willem

Thorsten

**District 2:**

Fabrizio

Mauricio

**District 3: **

Tristan

Ko

**District 4:**

Peter

Chris

**District 5:**

Nicholas

Matthias

**District 6:**

Adriaan

Nick

**District 7:**

Mohammed

Frederick

**District 8:**

Terrence

Lisa

**District 9:**

Sonam

Dorus

**District 10:**

Tuesday

Steven

**District 11:**

Rachel

Leo

**District 12:**

Dylan

Leticia


	2. Terrence

Terrence zag direct dat er iets mis was. Voor hem stond de Hoorn, en naast hem stonden de andere tributen, maar daaromheen zag hij alleen maar water. De Hoorn bevond zich op een klein eiland, midden in een zee. Terrence zag in de verte wel wat bergen wat betekende dat er nog wel meer vast land in de Arena was, maar om dat te bereiken zouden de tributen wel moeten zwemmen. Terrence besefte dan ook al snel dat waarschijnlijk maar een aantal tributen het eiland met de Hoorn levend zouden verlaten.

Zodra het startschot klonk, rende Terrence direct naar de Hoorn toe. Hij zag dat de meeste andere tributen hetzelfde deden, maar uit zijn ooghoek zag hij hoe Sonam het water in dook en zo snel mogelijk weg zwom van het eiland. Terrence richtte zijn aandacht echter op de Hoorn voor hem. De Hoorn lag vol met wapens en andere voorwerpen, en de tributen begonnen direct te vechten om de beste voorwerpen te pakken te krijgen. Terrence's oog viel op een boog en een pijlenkoker. Hij rende langs de vechtende Mohammed en Willem, griste de pijl en boog en besloot toen om Sonam's voorbeeld te volgen en het water in te duiken, in de hoop zo buiten het gevecht te blijven.

Toen Terrence slechts een paar meter gezwommen had, werd hij ineens van achter vastgegrepen. Twee grote, sterke handen klemden zich om zijn keel, en begonnen deze langzaam dicht te knijpen. Terrence voelde hoe de lucht langzaam uit zijn lichaam verdween. In een laatste krachtinspanning pakte hij een pijl uit de pijlenkoker en stak blindelings in de richting van zijn belager. Een pijnkreet wees erop dat hij doel getroffen had, en de druk op zijn keel verdween. Terrence wist zich los te wringen uit de handen en keek achterom, waar hij zag dat hij Steven in zijn oog getroffen had met de pijl. Vliegensvlug pakte Terrence de pijl weer op, en stak hem zo hard hij kon door Steven's keel. Het was niet genoeg om Steven in 1 keer te vermoorden, maar door de pijn in zijn oog en keel was Steven niet meer in staat zich te verdedigen. Terrence duwde de sterke tribuut uit district 10 onder water. Steven probeerde zich te verzetten, maar hij had al teveel bloed verloren en begon buiten bewustzijn te raken. Terrence liet Steven los en zwom verder. Slechts enkele seconden later klonk er een kanonschot, toen Steven's lichaam de bodem van de zee raakte. Terrence zag dit echter niet: hij was onderweg naar het eiland met de hoge bergen.


	3. Mohammed

Mohammed stond er klaar voor. De start van de Hongerspelen! Mohammed is zelf helemaal geen fan van de Hongerspelen. Hij was altijd het 'thuisblijftype'. Hij was een van de zwakste mensen, één van de kleinste mensen en hij was ook aan de mollige kant. Wat hij te zoeken had, begreep ook niemand. Samen met één van zijn grootste vijanden uit het district, Frederick, mocht hij beginnen aan de Hongerspelen. Tot zijn schrik was het ook nog eens een eilanden arena. Mohammed mocht starten naast Thorsten. Een sterke speler die nog eens een hekel had aan hem ook. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Start! Alleen kwam Thorsten niet naar de Hoorn, hij was direct op Mohammed uit! Thorsten was sneller en hij sloeg Mohammed vol in het gezicht. Een waarschuwing! Mohammed kwam net van de grond en hij zag dat de Hoorn niet erg populair was deze keer. Ko was aan een bijl gekomen en dreigde iedereen stuk te slaan. Juist.

Bij de Hoorn aangekomen zag Mohammed dat Ko weg werd gesleurd door Tristan, die rustig wegging met het lichaam van Ko. Vervolgens werd Mohammed ineens geraakt door Willem. Willem wilde knokken, maar Mohammed dacht dat hij Willem wel aankon. Vreemd genoeg ging dit aardig, totdat Mohammed een trap op zijn voet kreeg. Willem leek in staat te zijn Mohammed te vermoorden, maar voordat dit gebeurde viel Willem op de grond.

"MEEKOMEN DWAAS! WILLEM IS ZO WEER WAKKER, JE MOET MET MIJ MEEKOMEN", hoorde Mohammed uit een bekende mond. Het was Frederick! Frederick vervolgde met "VOOR NU ZIJN WIJ MATEN, OKÉ?". Mohammed knikte heftig ja, Frederick was zijn enige kans om zich te redden tegenover Thorsten en Willem, die waarschijnlijk op Mohammeds bloed uit waren. Frederick en Mohammed renden weg en gingen een eindje zwemmen. Het water was op een bepaald gebied ondiep, dus Mohammed kon even staan. Frederick legde rustig uit dat hij in no-time bij de Hoorn was, als een van de eersten. Terrence had een lange tijd verstijfd stil gestaan voordat hij nog een pijl en boog pakte, Sonam was weggezwommen, Leo liep rond met zes flessen water en hijzelf had nog een lege literfles, plus een houten schild. Hij gaf het schild aan Mohammed, en vervolgens riep hij "Eigenlijk kunnen je vetrollen je al beschermen, maar dit werkt ook wel." Wat een kutopmerking, maar goed, tegen Frederick ingaan was geen optie. Frederick vertelde vervolgens dat hij tijdens de training Leo overhoorde, en hij ging een verbond aan met Leticia. "Leo en Leticia hebben het water, dus. Leo is een goede speler, Leticia is dramatisch" vervolgde hij. Om aan water te komen moesten ze één van die twee vermoorden, dat was duidelijk.


	4. Rachel

Rachel was vastberaden om te winnen. Nog niet eerder had een meisje de Hongerspelen gewonnen, maar daar zou zij zeker verandering in gaan brengen. Zodra het startschot klonk, rende ze zo snel ze kon richting de Hoorn. Helaas was dit tevergeefs: alle wapens (wat er deze keer slechts vier bleken te zijn) waren al door andere tributen in beslag genomen. Rachel rende langs Tristan, ontweek een slag van de bijl waarmee hij zojuist Ko had gedood en sprong in het water. Rachel was een uitstekende zwemster, en bovendien ontzettend snel. Ze zag een aantal meter voor haar een andere tribuut zwemmen. Zo snel ze kon probeerde ze hem in te halen. Langzaam maar zeker kwam het achterhoofd dichterbij, en uiteindelijk was het dichtbij genoeg om het vast te kunnen grijpen...

Terrence schrok zich kapot toen hij plots werd vastgegrepen door twee handen. Hij draaide zich om en zag Rachel, een van de jongste en kleinste deelnemers, en tevens een meisje. Terrence kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken: dacht zij nu echt een kans te maken tegen hem. Hij pakte zijn pijl en boog tevoorschijn, maar nog voordat hij een pijl kon spannen, had Rachel de boog uit zijn handen gegrist en zwom ze terug richting de Hoorn. Terrence vloekte, en zwom haar achterna, maar Rachel was te snel. Nog steeds vloekend draaide Terrence zich weer om en zwom richting het eiland met de bergen waar hij al naar onderweg was.

Uitgeput kwam Rachel aan bij het Schipwrak. Ze had vrijwel de volledige Arena moeten oversteken om hier te geraken, maar ze was nu ver van de wraak van Terrence, en bovendien leek dit gebied verder verlaten te zijn. Ze was echter wel volledig uitgeput geraakt door de lange zwemtocht, en besloot plat op haar rug te gaan liggen op het dek van het schip. na wat slechts enkele seconden leken te zijn, ontdekte ze dat ze een vergissing had gemaakt: voetstappen lieten haar horen dat ze niet de enige op het schipwrak was. Ze deed haar ogen open en keek recht in het gezicht van Tuesday...


	5. Peter

De 8ste Hongerspelen. Deze keer in een van de grootste arena's tot nu toe. Het zou bestaan uit meerdere eilanden, waarvan één de Hoorn des Overvloeds, in het midden, natuurlijk. Gelukkig voor Peter, was District 4 het vissers district, meer dan genoeg water dus. Hij kon goed zwemmen, en kon zo alle vissoorten van heel District 4, en nog een aantal anderen opnoemen. Hij had er een goed gevoel bij, hij zou deze hongerspelen gaan winnen!

Maar toen, een dag voordat Peter vertrok naar het Kapitool, kreeg zijn moeder iets aan haar hart. Ze kwam in het ziekenhuis terecht, en de dag voordat de spelen begonnen, kreeg Peter te horen dat ze overleden was. Peter's vader had hen al verlaten toen Peter pas zes jaar oud was, en ze hebben nooit meer iets van hem gehoord, ook niet toen Peter's moeder dood ging. Nu had hij dus geen vader meer, en ook geen moeder. Als hij thuis zou komen als winnaar van de Honger Spelen, zou hij in een weeshuis komen, of alleen moeten gaan wonen in het rijkste gedeelte van District 4, aangezien hij dan het prijsgeld helemaal voor zichzelf zou hebben.

Hij kwam weer terug in de echte wereld door het geluid van de buis die omhoog ging. Eenmaal boven, voelde hij de zon in zijn nek branden. Iedereen hield zien handen boven hun ogen, zodat ze niet verblind werden door de zon. Daar stonden ze, alle 24 tributen, op een eiland met een grote metalen hoorn in het midden. Het getal "10" verscheen in de lucht, en veranderde al snel in een 9, een 8, een 7… Toen drong het door tot Peter dat dit de timer was. 6, hij keek naar de hoorn, metalen platen kwamen omhoog. 5, daarop lagen de wapens en het voedsel. 4, Waar zou hij op af gaan? De Boog? 3, de bijl? De drietand? 2, Focus, Peter! We gaan beginnen. Hij ging in een start positie staan, klaar om te rennen. 1, GO! Er komt een oorverdovend geluid uit de hoorn, en sommige tributen slaan hun handen op hun oren. De anderen, rennen naar de hoorn toe en pakken zo veel mogelijk. Peter rent op de drietand af, aangezien hij wel eens heeft gevist met een drietand, thuis. Hij pakt de drietand en draait zich om. Daar staat Willem, degene die hij het meest had gevreesd tijdens de trainingen. Hij was goed met alles. Zwaarden, speren, bijlen, hij kon zelfs met een lapje stof iemand pijnlijk vermoorden. Peter stak met zijn drietand, en schaafde Willem's heup, Willem had een schijnbeweging gemaakt. Hij had zelf nog niets in zijn handen, maar begon op Peter in te slaan met zijn vuisten. Tegen zijn schouders, zijn hoofd, zijn rug. Met een laatste klap, werd alles zwart voor Peter.

Hij deed zijn ogen open, maar hij zag Willem niet meer. Hij keek om zich heen. Alle wapens waren weg. Hij zag een stukje papier uit het zand steken. Hij kroop er naartoe. "NEE!" hoorde hij ineens. Hij keek om en zag Chris staan, met een hoop schaafwonden en een van zijn mouwen eraf gescheurd. "Fuck, Chris, ik schrik me dood". Hij en Chris hadden afgesproken aan het begin van de trainingen, elkaar op te zoeken en samen te werken. "Jij schrikt je dood?" zei Chris terwijl hij Peter hielp overeind te komen. "Ik dacht dat ze je hadden vermoord!". Chris keek naar Peter's drietand. "Die heb ik te pakken weten te krijgen hier" zei Peter. "Nice! Het enige wat ik heb te pakken heb kunnen krijgen is een pak slaag." Ze lachen allebei, en vergeten even dat ze in de arena zitten, en niet gezellig op de haven bij District 4. "Ik was bewusteloos, geloof ik" zei Peter terwijl hij over zijn achterhoofd wreef, hij keek naar zijn hand en zag bloed. "En jij ziet er ook niet al te best uit" Hij keek naar Chris, die moeite deed om nog te blijven staan. "Ik werd aangevallen door Tristan, maar dat heb ik overleefd". "Heb je Tristan vermoord?" riep Peter, dit kon hij niet geloven, Tristan was samen met Willem een van de beste spelers van de spelen. "Nee" zei een stem van buiten de hoorn. Daar stond Tristan, met een metalen helm op zijn hoofd, een bijl in de ene hand en een houten schild in de andere. Hij rende naar Chris toe en haalde uit met zijn bijl. Er klonk een kanonschot.


	6. Peter en Chris

Peter stond met stomheid geslagen. Het was alsof hij niet kon bevatten wat er zojuist gebeurt was. Na een stilte die voor zijn gevoel wel uren leek te duren, hoorde hij een stem naast zich.

"Kom, we moeten hier zo snel mogelijk weg."

Peter keek Chris aan en knikte. Hij trok de drietand uit het levenloze lichaam van Tristan, en samen liepen Peter en Chris richting het water.

"Welke kant kunnen we het beste uit gaan?" vroeg Chris.

Peter twijfelde even. Toen wees hij richting een eiland iets verderop.

"Ik heb nog geen andere tributen daarheen zien gaan, dus dat lijkt me voorlopig de veiligste plek."

De twee vrienden sprongen in het water en begonnen te zwemmen. Opnieuw besefte Peter hoeveel geluk ze hadden dat ze uit district 4 kwamen: vele andere tributen zouden de zwemtocht waarschijnlijk niet overleven.

Na een lange zwemtocht kwamen Peter en Chris uiteindelijk aan op het eiland. Peter keek om zich heen. Het eiland was enigszins heuvelachtig, en volledig bezaaid met gras. Het meest opvallende van het eiland waren echter de tientallen geiten die er rondliepen.

"Denk je dat het mutilanten zijn?" vroeg Chris, die met grote ogen naar de dieren keek.

"Ze zien er niet gevaarlijk uit" zei Peter, "Maar misschien moeten we voorlopig een beetje bij ze uit de buurt blijven tot we zeker weten dat ze onschadelijk zijn."

Nog voordat Chris kon reageren, viel hun plan echter al in duigen: een grote bok met geschroefde hoorns kwam op de twee jongens afrennen...


	7. Matthias

Matthias zat een stuk touw te knopen in een boom. Dit was al de zoveelste tak die hij zou vast maken aan de boom. Hij was bezig met het maken van een boomhut op het zuid-westelijke eiland. Hij had een mooie eikenboom gevonden, tussen de kust en het zoetwater-meertje in. Hij had nog niemand deze kant op zien gaan, maar het kon hem ook weinig schelen. Was wel fijn, eigenlijk: helemaal alleen, op een eiland, tussen de bomen. Alleen hij en de natuur.

Matthias zuchtte. Hij zou uiteindelijk vermoord worden, of hij zou met anderen moeten gaan vechten. Hij pakte zijn panfluit uit zijn jaszak. Ah, zijn panfluit. Die hij met veel moeite had weten mee te krijgen naar de hongerspelen. De blaaspijpjes waren bewerkt, zodat ze op geen manier als wapen konden worden gebruikt, en het touw er omheen was ook geschuurd en met plastic begoten, om het zo glad mogelijk te maken. gelukkig kon Matthias er nog op spelen. Hij hield van de klanken van de fluit, als hij de klanken hoorde, kwam hij tot rust, en leek de tijd stil te staan.

Aan het begin van de spelen had Matthias zich niet gefocust op de Hoorn, daar had hij toch niets aan. Hij was meteen het water in gesprongen en was naar het eiland gezwommen waar hij de meeste bomen zag. Eenmaal daar aangekomen, zag hij dat er iets niet klopte aan het eiland. Aan de kust lag er zacht stuifzand, wat je meestal zou vinden op het strand. Maar een paar meter verder, veranderde het in ruw donker zand, wat je zou vinden in bossen. Ook de bomen zelf, klopte niet helemaal. Er stonden eiken, dennen, populieren, enz. Hij had besloten in een van de hoogste en grootste bomen te gaan zitten, dit was daarvoor de perfecte boom. Een mooie, hoge, brede, eik. vanuit hier kon hij helemaal tot aan de hoorn zien, en hij zag de andere tributen zwemmen, vechten en neervallen op de grond, gevolgd door een kanonschot dat galmde door de arena en vogels liet wegvliegen uit de bomen. Na een paar minuten was hij bijgekomen van het zwemmen, en begon hij met het verzamelen van takken. Grote takken die hij zou vast maken aan de bomen, met kleinere takken en gras als touw. Hij was al een aardig eind op weg. Hij had al een platform van ongeveer twee vierkante meter. Hier kon hij op slapen, panfluit spelen, en nog belangrijker: jagen. Hij had al verschillende vallen kunnen op zetten, voor konijnen, dassen, marters, wat er ook maar klein en dom genoeg was om op zijn vallen te gaan staan. Zo had hij tenminste nog iets te eten, mocht hij niets meer vinden. Hij had ook al de waterbron gevonden. Het was een groot meer met zoet water. Er stonden vreemd genoeg palmbomen omheen, en ook hier lag weer het stuifzand van bij de kust.

Hij was rustig een deuntje aan het fluiten op zijn panfluit, toen hij iets hoorde. Een kreun gevolgd door een plof in het zand. "Eindelijk! Land!" zuchtte de persoon. De stem klonk vrouwelijk. Dit moest haast wel Lisa zijn. Matthias had haar wel een aantal keren gezien bij de trainingen. Ze was een uitstekende messenwerper, en kon ook goed omgaan met speren en bogen. Ze had een score van 8 gekregen van de spelleiders, een van de hoogste. Er kwam een glimlach op Matthias's gezicht te staan. De scores van de spelleiders, ja, dat wist hij nog wel. Op de dag dat de tributen moesten laten zien wat ze konden, wist Matthias al wat hij ging doen. Toen Matthias naar binnen werd gebracht, keken de spelleiders aandachtig naar hem. Matthias keek in het rond, en ging toen op de grond zitten, in het midden van de kamer. Hij pakte zijn panfluit, en speelde een deuntje. De spelleiders keken elkaar vragend aan en toen weer naar Matthias, wie rustig muziek zat te spelen op zijn panfluit. De spelleiders werden weer stil, wachtend totdat Matthias op zou staan en een wapen zou pakken om te laten zien wat hij kon. Na nog een paar deuntjes te hebben gespeeld, stond Matthias op, en maakte een buiging. Toen liep hij naar de deur en liet hem achter zich dicht vallen. Toen de volgende dag de scores op bekend werden gemaakt, werd het hem duidelijk dat de spelleiders niet onder de indruk waren. Hij had een één gekregen. Iedereen in de kamer keek hem vragend aan. Zijn mentoren, de bedienden, iedereen behalve Nicholas, die begon te lachen. "Nou jongen, ik had je toch gezegd dat je iets anders had moeten doen tijdens de trainingen. Met Panfluit spelen haal je de finales niet, hoor!". Matthias trok zich er niets van aan. De laatste dagen van de trainingen gingen hetzelfde. Iedereen was aan het trainen, Matthias was rustig in een hoekje aan het spelen op zijn panfluit.

Hij werd uit zijn gedachten geschud door het geluid van het gekrijs van een dier. Hij keek over de rand van zijn platform, en zag dat een soort marter in zijn val was gelopen. Hij wilde uit de boom springen, maar toen zag hij een figuur naar het dier lopen. Het was Lisa. Matthias zocht even rond op zijn platform. Hij had ergens een stapeltje stenen liggen... Toen hij de stenen had gevonden pakte hij er een aantal en stopte ze in zijn jaszak. Lisa had ondertussen al het dier gepakt, en was weer gaan lopen. Ze liep nu recht onder de boom waar Matthias in zat. Matthias pakte zijn panfluit, en speelde een deuntje. Hij zag Lisa om zich heen kijken. "Dat geluid... Matthias?" ze keek omhoog. "Matthias!" ze begon in haar zakken te voelen en op de grond te zoeken naar een wapen. Matthias legde zijn panfluit neer, pakte zijn katapult, die hij vlug had gemaakt van twee takjes en een aantal grassprietjes, en zocht in zijn jaszak naar een steentje. Lisa had ondertussen gevonden wat ze zocht: een katapult, een prachtige houten handkatapult met een handvat gemaakt van stof. Matthias trok het "Touw" van zijn katapult naar achteren en deed een oog dicht, om beter te kunnen richten. Op het moment dat Lisa omhoog keek, vuurde Matthias zijn katapult af. De steen kwam recht tussen Lisa's ogen terecht en doorboorde haar vlees. Er klonk een kanonschot. Matthias pakte zijn panfluit en klom uit de boom. Hij ging naast het lijk van Lisa zitten en speelde een deuntje. Het lied dat altijd werd gedraaid op begrafenissen. Hij pakte Lisa bij haar benen en sleepte haar mee naar de zee, waar hij haar rustig de zee in liet gaan. Zodra ze weg begon te drijven, en een paar meter verder naar beneden zonk, begon Matthias weer op zijn panfluit te spelen, hetzelfde lied als daarvoor. Zodra Lisa uit het oog was verloren, liep hij terug naar zijn boom, pakte de handkatapult die Lisa had laten vallen toen ze dood op de grond viel, en de marter die in zijn val was getrapt, en klom weer zijn boom in, waar hij wederom een vrolijk deuntje speelde op zijn panfluit, alsof er niets was gebeurd.


	8. Nick

Nick zag het als een geweldige eer dat hij mee mocht doen aan de Hongerspelen. Hij had er altijd van gedroomd om presentator te worden, en dit was zijn kans om te laten zien wat hij kon! Zodra het startschot klonk, richtte hij zich direct op de camera's die overal om hen heen zoemden.

"Dames en heren, jongens en meisjes! Ik breng u, live vanuit de Arena, de achtste editie van de Hongerspelen! Mijn naam is Nick, een van de tributen en voor de komende dagen uw verslaggever! En daar gaan de eerste tributen het water in! Ik zie Sonam, Matthias en Adriaan ieder verschillende kanten op zwemmen! Achter mij zijn de tributen inmiddels de strijd aan gegaan! Zo te zien is Willem bewusteloos geraakt dames en heren! En hij kan maar beter uitkijken, want ik zie Thorsten zijn kant op komen! Maar wacht, wie is dat? Het is Dylan! Hij heeft geen wapen te pakken gekregen, en lijkt Thorsten met zijn blote handen te willen vermoorden! Nu ik nog eens goed kijk, valt het me op hoe weinig wapens er in het spel zijn! Ai! Thorsten heeft Dylan neergeslagen, en trapt nu zijn keel dicht! Hoorde u dat kanonschot het lijkt erop dat Dylan het heeft begeven dames en heren! De tributen verplaatsen zich langzaam maar zeker richting het water, waar het gevecht onverminderd door gaat! Ik zal achter ze aan gaan zodat u geen moment hoeft te missen!"

Terwijl Nick zijn verslag deed, leken de andere tributen geen aandacht voor hem te hebben. Tijdens de trainingen had Nick niet bepaald blijk gegeven van enige kwaliteiten (behalve gruwelijk irritant zijn), dus zagen de andere tributen hem niet als concurrent. En zo sprong Nick het water in, nog steeds volop pratend en veel te enthousiast voor iemand die omringd werd door lijken en ieder moment de volgende kon zijn.


	9. Dorus

Dorus liep rond aan de oevers van het eiland van de Hoorn. Bij het vechten om de schatten van de Hoorn had hij een doosje gevonden met een strik rond, die hij nu zat open te futselen. Plots zag hij twee figuren zijn richting. Hij probeerde zich de namen van deze personen te herinneren. Tijdens deze overpeinzingen had een van de figuren hem echter al opgemerkt en stapte op hem toe. Direct herinnerde Dorus zich wie dit was: Fabrizio, en de ander was diens jongere broer Mauricio. "Dag Dorus" zei Fabrizio. "Ik zal je helaas moeten ombrengen".

"Wut..." zei Dorus nog net, toen Fabrizio zich met een epische sprong op hem stortte. Hij begon wild op hem in te slaan. Met moeite wist Dorus onder Fabrizio vandaan te rollen en afstand te scheppen, en eindelijk kreeg hij het doosje open en zag wat erin zat.

"Wtf" waren zijn laatste woorden. Toen voelde Dorus een klap op zijn hoofd, en werd alles zwart voor zijn ogen. Een kanonschot klonk. "Zo, dat is 1" grijnsde Fabrizio richting zijn broer. "Kom, laten we Willem gaan zoeken!" Mauricio grinnikte. "Ik heb Willem net zien liggen bij de Hoorn. Bewusteloos." Fabrizio rolde zijn ogen. "Laten we hem dan maar eens gaan zoeken."

Verdwaasd opnede Willem zijn ogen. Wat was er in godsnaam gebeurd? Het ene moment vocht hij met die dikke Mohammed, het volgende moment lag hij ineens knock-out op de grond. Iemand moest hem van achter hebben aangevallen. Maar wie? Thorsten misschien? Voordat Willem de tijd had om daar eens goed over na te denken, zag hij twee bekende figuren op hem afkomen. "Fabrizio! Mauricio!" Fabrizio grinnikte. "Kijk eens aan, je bent weer wakker! Wat is er in godsnaam gebeurd?" Willem snoof minachtend. "Dat is nu niet belangrijk. Kom, laten we hier weggaan. Ik zag Sonam richting die bergen zwemmen, dus laten wij ook maar die kant op gaan!"


	10. Lisa

Lisa slaakte een zucht uit en plofte in het zand. "Eindelijk, Land!" zuchtte ze. Ze had het overleefd. Niet zozeer de zwemtocht naar dit eiland toe, maar vooral het bloedbad bij de hoorn. Ze had zelfs iemand kunnen vermoorden, daarmee zou ze misschien nog wel wat sponsors tevoorschijn mee kunnen toveren. Nouja, vermoorden... ze had geholpen met de moord op Thorsten. Zodra het startsignaal had geklonken, was ze naar de hoorn gesneld, had een handkatapult gegrepen en draaide zich om om weg te rennen. Daar kwam verandering in, want zodra ze omdraaide, kreeg ze een klap in haar gezicht door Thorsten, die vervolgens tegen Lisa aan begon te trappen. Lisa had de dichtstbijzijnde munitie gepakt en schoot het naar Thorsten met de katapult. Ze raakte Thorsten tegen zijn keel en hij begon te kokhalzen en te happen naar lucht. Lisa stond zo snel mogelijk op en duwde Thorsten op de grond. Toen kwam Nicholas aangerend en begon tegen Thorsten's hoofd aan te trappen, waardoor het bloed uit verschillende plekken van Thorsten's hoofd begon te lopen. Uit zijn neus, zijn mond, zijn oren, zijn voorhoofd... Als laatste slag trapte Nicholas op Thorsten's keel, waardoor hij probeerde te schreeuwen, maar werd gestopt door de extreme hoeveelheid bloed die uit zijn keel en mond stroomde. Hij begon te hoesten en de tranen rolden over zijn wangen. Nicholas keek naar Thorsten en begon te lachen. Daarna liep Nicholas weg en sprong het water in. Thorsten lag daar nog, snakkend naar lucht en tussen zijn hoesten door kwam soms een verschrikkelijke pijnkreet. Lisa wilde hem uit zijn leiden verlossen, maar dat kon ze niet. Ze had geen wapens, en om hem nu te wurgen of een fatale klap te geven door nog eens op zijn keel te gaan staan, dat kon ze niet. Ze rende weg, en sprong in het water.

Zo kwam ze hier terecht, op dit eiland. Ze begon te huilen. Het beeld van Thorsten die daar lag te snakken naar adem, dat kon ze niet aan. Hij mocht dan wel een verschrikkelijk iemand zijn geweest, die gemeen was tegen iedereen tijdens de trainingen en zichzelf helemaal geweldig vond, dit had hem niet mogen overkomen. Ze zou later nog eens wraak nemen op Nicholas, vanwege de verschrikkelijke dood op Thorsten.

Met die gedachte stond ze op en liep ze het bos in. Ze hoorde het een gekrijs, het klonk net zoals dat van Thorsten, alleen dan hoger. Het was het geluid van een dier in nood. Een dier dat wist dat hij/zij het niet zou overleven, en het liefste meteen zou sterven, om van de pijn af te zijn. Ze rende er naartoe. Daar lag een dier, een soort das ofzo, gespiest aan een lange scherpe tak in een kuil. Ze pakte het dier en nam het mee, eten voor later, dacht ze. Iets verderop, hoorde ze een geluid. Het geluid van een muziekinstrument. "Dat geluid" zei ze terwijl ze rond zich keek. Nu herinnerde ze het geluid. Het was het geluid van een Panfluit. "Matthias?". Matthias was een vergeten persoon deze spelen. Hij zat tijdens de trainingen altijd te spelen op zijn panfluit, niemand wist waarom. Hij had ook een één gekregen als score. Ze keek omhoog, daar, in een boom, zat Matthias, met zijn panfluit in zijn hand. Lisa wilde zijn leven sparen. Ze wilde hem niet vermoorden. Ze zocht naar haar Katapult, om hem van de boom af te schieten, zodat hij haar in ieders geval niet kon aanvallen. Één probleempje: ze kon haar katapult niet vinden. Na even zoeken, had ze hem gevonden. Ze pakte nog een gedroogde vijg, waarmee ze blijkbaar ook Thorsten mee had helpen vermoorden, en richtte omhoog, de boom in. Alleen om erachter te komen dat ze te laat was. Ze zag al een steen op haar af komen. Toen klonk er een kanonschot.


	11. Rachel en Tuesday

Tuesday en Rachel keken elkaar aan. Wat moesten ze doen? Rachel was de eerste die wat zei: 'Wapenstilstand!". "We moeten samenwerken, nooit wint een meisje de Hongerspelen en dit is onze kans. Als we niet samenwerken maar elkaar afmaken, dan zullen ze nooit serieus naar ons kijken!'. Tuesday knikte. Ze schudden elkaar de hand, en maakten kennis met elkaar. "Volgens mij zwemt er niemand naar het Schipwrak, dus wij zijn voorlopig veilig.", zei Tuesday. De rest van de avond bleek dit ook het geval te zijn. Het was rustig, de twee meiden hadden pret en vertelden elkaar verhalen.

Op een gegeven moment zei Tuesday dat ze honger had, wat Rachel bevestigde met een flinke maagrommel. "Ik zal even kijken of ik iets in het wrak kan vinden!", zei Rachel. Tuesday besloot boven te blijven.

"ZO GAAT IE GOED. ZO GAAT IE BETER. ALWEER EEN KILOMETER..." hoorde Tuesday. Ze zag twee personen zwemmen. "IK HOU HET NIET MEER FREDDY. WE ZWEMMEN AL UREN, IK BEN HET ZAT! VOLLEDIG ZAT!" Tuesday wist dus dat één van die personen Frederick was. Ze ging direct naar beneden, naar Rachel toe.

"Frederick, we zwemmen nu verdomme al uren. Ik ben niet het atletische type!", riep Mohammed. "Knecht, als we Leo en Leticia willen vinden, zullen we goed moeten zoeken. Trouwens, uw 'vetrollen ende speklappen' zijn wel toe aan een beetje lichaamsbeweging!". Mohammed was geïrriteerd. Zijn gezicht stond op onweer, maar hij moest Frederick erkennen als zijn enige vriend in dit spel. Of niet? Stel dat Thorsten en Willem het dit spel er niet goed van af zouden brengen? Stel dat ze over zouden blijven, samen! Er zijn genoeg doden gevallen! Net op dit moment hoorde Mohammed een kanonschot. Toeval. Frederick was eten aan het koken.

Onderin het schipwrak zaten Rachel en Tuesday, Tuesday vertelde dat Frederick en nog iemand waren aangekomen. "Met wapens?", vroeg Rachel. Rachel vertelde dat ze het niet wist, en vertelde wat ze beneden had gevonden. "Drank en gif", zei ze. "Sterke drank, ik herken het van mijn district. Het heeft een hoog percentage alcohol, maar het is wel drinken. Waarschijnlijk wilden ze ons verwarren wat vergif is en wat drank, maar ik had het zo herkend". De vraag is, wat moesten ze nu doen? Beneden blijven, of Mohammed en Frederick confronteren? Ze besloten het laatste te doen, licht overmoedig wegens deze drank. Tuesday had een fles water gevuld met drank. "Voor het geval dat". Echter, deze drank was wat sterker dan Rachel had verwacht. Ze waren in een mum van tijd dronken.

"AR AR FREDREKICK", riep Tuesday naar Frederick. Frederick zei "O God, twee meiden. Jullie komen nogal dronken over, weten jullie dat wel?". Tuesday stortte vervolgens in en Frederick en Mohammed keken lachend toe. Mohammed zei vervolgens "We doen jullie niks als we met jullie mogen slapen". Frederick moest lachen en was verbaasd door Mohammeds brutaliteit. Rachel schudde heftig nee, maar toen Frederick en Mohammed erg dreigend op haar afkwamen besloot ze toch maar in te stemmen. Beneden op het schipwrak, waar Tuesday een slaapplaats had gemaakt, sliepen Tuesday en Rachel erg snel.

De doden werden vervolgens bekend gemaakt. Wie waren er dood? Thorsten. Tristan. Mohammed en Frederick keken elkaar verbaasd aan, en vervolgens juichten ze. Twee van de sterkste deelnemers dood op fucking dag 1! Klaar er mee! Mohammed was opgelucht: Alleen Willem nog en hij kon Frederick verlaten! De rest van de doden waren niet erg boeiend. Lisa, Dorus, Steven, Dylan... gaap.

Mohammed en Frederick vonden hierna de flessen met drank en Frederick vervolgde "Ah, daardoor zijn ze dronken. Er ligt nog genoeg. Zullen wij ook wat drinken!" Mohammed stemde hiermee in. "Heerlijk! Kijk, ze hebben twee soorten. Ik probeer de ene, en jij de ander. Klinkt dat goed?". Frederick ging akkoord en de twee maten begonnen met drinken, niet wetend dat één van hen zijn laatste woorden had gesproken. Waarschijnlijk.


	12. Nick en Adriaan

"We zien hier Adriaan zwemmen naar het noord-oostelijke eiland van de arena. Het blijkt een groot eiland te zijn volledig begroeid met gras". "Hou je kop".

Nick zwemt achter Adriaan aan. Adriaan was gaan zwemmen richting het eiland dat er het veiligst uit zag, en hij zag niemand die daar naartoe ging. Jammer genoeg voor hem, volgde de Presentator 'Live vanuit de Arena!' hem. Hij had Nick al lang kunnen verdrinken, maar hij deed niemand kwaad. Het enige wat hij was, was irritant.

"We zijn nu aangekomen op het eiland. Het blijkt bewoond te zijn door verschillende geiten" zei Nick terwijl hij in de lucht keek alsof alle Camera's op hem gericht stonden. "Nick, hou je mond even." fluisterde Adriaan. Hij zag iets liggen. Eenmaal dichterbij zag hij dat het een dode geit was. "Het lijkt erop alsof een van de tributen al eten heeft vanavond" fluisterde Nick naar de denkbeeldige camera's. Adriaan keek nog eens goed naar de geit. Het had geen hoorns meer. Er komt een speer voor Adriaan terecht en Nick slaakt een kreet uit. Ze zien een figuur staan op een heuvel naast zich.

"Peter! We hebben bezoek!"


	13. Nicholas

Nog steeds lachend liep Nicholas weg van Thorsten, onvast door het woud. Hij was nog niet zo ver gekomen toen hij op zijn knieën zakte en moest hoesten. Hij hoestte bloed op. Dit vond Nicholas vreemd. Hij zat ook zelf helemaal onder het bloed, maar wist niet waarom of van wie. Nu hij erover nadacht, herinnerde hij zich eigenlijk bijster weinig van wat er sinds het begin van de hongerspelen was gebeurd. Zijn geheugen zat vol met gaten. En hij had hoofdpijn.

Plots hoorde hij iemand door de struiken aankomen. Hij wist niet wie het was, maar die iemand deed het heel lawaaierig. Hij draaide zich om en stelde zich recht, en keek recht in de ogen van Leticia. Ze leek te schrikken.

Leticia huiverde. Ze kende Nicholas nog van tijdens de trainingen en had hem ingeschat als een middelmatige tribuut, maar er klopte toch iets niet. Niet alleen zat hij onder het bloed (van hemzelf of iemand anders, dat wist ze niet), zijn ogen hadden ook een gelige schijn en er stond een zekere vorm van waanzin in te lezen. Ze besloot het rustig aan te pakken en begon stilletjes weer achteruit te stappen, bij hem vandaan.

Nicholas zag Leticia weer verdwijnen in de bossen. Het boeide hem eigenlijk weinig. Hij had gewoon dorst. Hij hervatte zijn tocht en kwam bij een meer aan. Door dronk hij wat. Hij keek in het water en schrok. Dit was niet hoe hij er normaal uitzag. "Tja" zijn een stem in zijn achterhoofd "dit is ook niet hoe je je normaal voelt hé". Hij dacht na. Eigenlijk waren de tekenen overduidelijk. Hij was òf enorm ziek (hetgeen hem onwaarschijnlijk leek, want een ziekte komt niet plots op, en anders zou hij nooit goedgekeurd geweest zijn voor deelname) òf vergiftigd. Hij zag enkel niet in hoe dat gebeurd zou zijn. Alles wat hij at en dronk was toch grondig gecontroleerd geweest tijdens de trainingen... toch?

Matthias was uit zijn boomhut geklommen om water te gaan halen bij het meer. Hij liep errond, terwijl hij met 1 van zijn stenen, een uitzonderlijk scherp exemplaar, een punt aan een tak zat te slijpen. Hij glimlachte. Alles wat je uit de hoorn kon halen kon hij ook zelf maken. Hij had niets anders nodig dan de natuur. De stok was af en hij stak de steen weg terwijl hij de speer balanceerde op zijn hand. "Goed genoeg" mompelde hij. Toen zag hij iets bewegen tussen het riet. Hij kwam dichterbij.

Het was Nicholas. Daar was geen twijfel over mogelijk. Maar er was iets grondig mis. Hij kende hem goed omdat ze uit hetzelfde district kwamen, en hoewel hij hem tijdens de trainingen regelmatig had geplaagd over zijn panfluit mocht hij hem best graag. Maar dit was niet de jongen die hij kende. Nicholas keek hem vervreemd aan en kwam op hem af. Matthias was op zijn hoede en hief zijn speer. "Blijf daar" zei hij. Nicholas reageerde niet en kwam nog dichter. Toen sprong hij plots naar voren. Matthias hief verdedigend zijn speer.

Matthias deinsde achteruit en deed zijn ogen weer open. Nicholas keek verbaasd, bijna vragend. Toen viel hij achterover met de speer nog uit hem stekend. Het was stil. Matthias kwam voorzichtig dichterbij om na te gaan of hij nog leefde. Het zag eruit van niet en hij besloot de speer maar terug te nemen, toen een hand hem plots vastgreep.

Nicholas kon weer helder denken. waarschijnlijk omdat het gif samen met zijn bloed zijn lichaam verliet. Hij greep Matthias vast. "Het systeem... is corrupt" bracht hij hijgend uit "Vertrouw niemand". "Wie heeft dit met jou..." begon Matthias, maar Nicholas onderbrak hem "Ik weet niet wie of hoe, maar ik ben nu toch een verloren zaak. Jij kunt nog winnen, als je maar je best doet... En niet teveel flikflooit met die panfluit van je" zei hij met een grimas, ondanks alles.

Matthias stelde zich recht en trok de speer los. Het was ondertussen al donker geworden. Hij hief de speer op voor de genadeklap. Nicholas keek naar de lucht en naar de sterren. "Dus zo zien sterren eruit" zei hij vermoeid. "Weet je nog hoe wij ze thuis nooit konden zien? Ik kende ze enkel uit boeken". Matthias liet de speer neerkomen. Er klonk een kanonschot.

Later die avond zat Matthias weer in zijn boomhut. Hij had met zijn vroegere vriend hetzelfde gedaan als met Lisa. Hij had hem wel helemaal naar de zee mogen dragen, want het was overduidelijk dat hij vergiftigd was en in het meer dumpen zou dus niet de slimste zet ooit geweest zijn. Maar iemand had hem dus kunnen vergiftigen, terwijl hij geen gif in de hoorn had zien liggen. Vreemd...


	14. Sonam en Terrence

Sonam was direct in het water gesprongen na het startschot. Na een lange zwemtocht was hij aangekomen op een eiland vol bergen. Het eiland was zo te zien beplant met allerlei soorten paddenstoelen, maar Sonam herinnerde zich van een eerdere Hongerspelen hoe een van de sterkste spelers bezweken was aan het eten van een giftige paddenstoel, dus voorlopig besloot hij de paddenstoelen met rust te laten. In plaats daarvan besloot hij het eiland te gaan verkennen. Al vrij snel had hij een slaapzak ontdekt en 2 flesjes water gevonden. Hiermee kon hij het voorlopig wel uithouden.

Terrence was uiteindelijk op het eiland aangekomen. Hij was zijn boog kwijt, maar zijn pijlen had hij nog, en tenslotte had hij daar Steven ook mee weten te vermoorden. Hij klom het eiland op. Recht voor hem stond een enorm hoge berg. Om verder het eiland op te komen, zou hij die berg moeten beklimmen. Gelukkig was Terrence een redelijk goede klimmer, dus besloot hij het erop te wagen.

Sonam werd opgeschrikt door een schreeuw, niet ver bij hem vandaan. Hij besloot een kijkje te gaan nemen, om te zien van wie de schreeuw kwam. Hij liep over de berg rand waar hij zijn kamp wilde gaan opzetten naar de plek waar hij de schreeuw gehoord had. Daar, recht onder hem, klom Terrence de berg op.

"AAAH!"

Terrence slaakte een kreet van pijn uit toen een scherp stuk steen zijn hand open sneed. Het bloed gutste over de berg, maar Terrence besloot onvermoeid door te klimmen. Hij keek omhoog, om te zien hoe ver hij nog moest- En keek recht in de ogen van Sonam...


	15. Frederick en Mohammed

Na gedronken te hebben gingen Frederick en Mohammed gaan slapen naast Tuesday en Rachel. En zo ging de nacht voorbij. Midden in de nacht klonk een kanonschot, maar geen van de 4 dronkaards werd hiervan wakker.

De zon was al op toen Frederick wakker werd. "Die drank moet wel een sterk goedje geweest zijn om mij zo makkelijk dronken te krijgen..." mompelde Frederick. Gelukkig had hij zijn kater kunnen uitslapen en hij was weer klaar voor een nieuwe dag. De 2 meisjes waren al vertrokken. Enkel Mohammed lag nog steeds te maffen. "Wordt wakker Mohammed, een nieuwe dag vol avontuur ende spanning lacht ons toe!" riep Frederick joviaal. Geen reactie. Hoofdschuddend nam Frederick een fles drank en goot die over Mohammed leeg. Nog niets. Frederick knielde fronsend bij hem neer en voelde aan zijn pols. Geen hartslag. Frederick dacht snel na. Er was wel duidelijk wat er gebeurd was. De 2 meiden zaten achter de dood van Mohammed. Ze hadden hem vergiftigd met de drank, of gewurgd misschien. Frederick stond weer op. "Ik zal je wreken, mijn vettige vriend" zei hij plechtig. Hij begon naar sporen te zoeken.

Frederick had geluk. Rachel en Tuesday hadden het wrak nog niet verlaten. Het zag er wel naar uit dat ze op het punt stonden dat te doen, want hij zag ze onder zich bij het water lopen, schijnbaar zoeken naar de beste plek om te vertrekken. Hij nam een groot stuk wrakhout als wapen. Mohammed was misschien niet de meest memorabele, eervolle of atletische schildknaap geweest, maar hij had toch verdiend eervol te sterven in een gevecht, en niet op een achterbakse wijze als hoe het hem was afgegaan. Frederick maakte zich klaar voor de aanval...


	16. Willem, Fabrizio en Mauricio

"Willem, ik mag je wel enzo, maar kan je alsjeblieft kappen met de leiding nemen?". "Gast, ik weet alles van paddo's. Dat is één van mijn specialiteiten." "Dat je alles van paddo's weet snap ik wel!". "Ik ben het met Willem eens, laat hem maar de leiding nemen... Wij knokken, hij zoekt.". "Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat je je hebt laten verwonden door Mohammed, serieus." "Het was niet Mohammed, oké? Ik kreeg een klap van achteren..." "Wees blij dat we je niet hebben laten liggen, anders was het snel klaar geweest voor jou". Kanonschot.

Willem, Fabrizio en Mauricio hoorden ineens een schot. Het was al nacht. Fabrizio zei "Ik denk dat we nu wel de favorieten zijn. Thorsten dood, Tristan dood...". "Niet zo snel, Fabrizio. Op de training hebben we Frederick gezien... En vergeet Adriaan niet! Of Terrence! Dat twee van de topfavorieten dood zijn, maakt niet zeker dat één van ons wint", zei Mauricio wat onzeker. Willem zei overmoedig "Tuurlijk niet. Het is nu nacht, we moorden iedereen op dit eiland uit en we eten wat". "Willem, is het niet tijd voor een pauze? Je hebt een kutklap gekregen en je valt om de haverklap flauw... Straks val je je dood". "T'is niks!", riep Willem. "Ergens wel grappig. Je jankt om een sneetje tussen je vingers alsof je dood gaat, maar een hersenschudding doet je niks...".

De top werd, ondanks Willem's pijn, vrij eenvoudig bereikt. Tussen de paddenstoelen lag Sonam's lijk. Eerst dacht het trio dat hij iets giftigs had gegeten, maar hij was duidelijk doodgestoken met een pijl. "Kut!", riep Willem. Er was dus iemand hier. Met een wapen! Ondanks dit besloot Willem te vertellen welke paddenstoelen ze moeten hebben om te eten. Dit ging prima. Totdat Mauricio ineens een pijl in zijn rug voelde.


	17. Mohammed en Frederick

p class="MsoNoSpacing"Mohammed werd verstomd wakker. Hij was de weg volledig kwijt. Rachel riep: "Hij is wakker! Dat viel mee!" Frederick riep: "MAATJE! JE HEBT HET GERED!". Mohammed merkte dat hij geen gevoel meer had in zijn linkerarm en ook zijn linkerbeen voelde wat mank. Frederick begon te vertellen dat hij de nacht ervoor gif op had. "Waar is Tuesday?" vroeg Mohammed verstomd. "Geen idee", antwoorde Rachel. Blijkbaar was ze gevlucht toen een verwarde Frederick ze aanviel. "We zitten dus hier nu met zijn drieën, en jij bent flink verzwakt door het gif. Gelukkig was je na een paar slokken gestopt, anders was het je einde geweest", vertelde Rachel verder. "Het is te hopen dat de sponsors je mogen, Mohammed. En... Het spijt me. Voor mijn gedrag tegen je." Mohammed wist niet alles meer maar hij was ontzettend blij om dit te horen. "Thorsten was toch dood?" vroeg Mohammed. "Klopt! Willem nog niet, maar dat komt wel in orde." riep Frederick. Mohammed vroeg zich af hoe het met Willem zou gaan. !- [if gte vml 1]v:shapetype id="_x0000_t75" coordsize="21600,21600" o:spt="75" o:preferrelative="t"  
>path="m 4 5l 4 11 9 11 9 5xe" filled="f" stroked="f"<br>v:stroke joinstyle="miter"/  
>v:formulas<br>v:f eqn="if lineDrawn pixelLineWidth 0"/  
>v:f eqn="sum 0 1 0"  
>v:f eqn="sum 0 0 1"  
>v:f eqn="prod 2 1 2"  
>v:f eqn="prod 3 21600 pixelWidth"  
>v:f eqn="prod 3 21600 pixelHeight"  
>v:f eqn="sum 0 0 1"  
>v:f eqn="prod 6 1 2"  
>v:f eqn="prod 7 21600 pixelWidth"  
>v:f eqn="sum 8 21600 0"  
>v:f eqn="prod 7 21600 pixelHeight"  
>v:f eqn="sum 10 21600 0"  
>v:formulas  
>v:path o:extrusionok="f" gradientshapeok="t" o:connecttype="rect"  
>o:lock v:ext="edit" aspectratio="t"  
>v:shapetypev:shape id="Afbeelding_x0020_26" o:spid="_x0000_s1026" type="#_x0000_t75"  
>style='position:absolute;margin-left:-70pt;margin-top:-69.2pt;width:593.6pt;<br>height:838.65pt;z-index:-251617280;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;  
>mso-width-percent:0;mso-height-percent:0;mso-wrap-distance-left:9pt;<br>mso-wrap-distance-top:0;mso-wrap-distance-right:9pt;  
>mso-wrap-distance-bottom:0;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;<br>mso-position-horizontal-relative:text;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
>mso-position-vertical-relative:text;mso-width-percent:0;mso-height-percent:0;<br>mso-width-relative:page;mso-height-relative:page'  
>v:imagedata src="file:C:\Users\Staples\AppData\Local\Temp\msohtmlclip1\01\clip_ "  
>o:title=""  
>v:shape![endif]-!- [if !vml]-span style="mso-ignore: vglayout; position: relative; z-index: 251699198;"span style="position: absolute; left: -93px; top: -92px; width: 791px; height: 1118px;"br /span/span!-[endif]-/p 


	18. Peter en Chris 2

Peter en Chris waren bezig om de Schroefhoorngeit, die hen had aangevallen en die door Peter doorboord was met een drietand, te villen. "Die hoorns kunnen best nog wel eens van pas komen!" zei Chris opgetogen, terwijl hij een van de schroefvormige hoorns in zijn hand ronddraaide. "Misschien kunnen we er een speer van maken!" "Goed plan!" zei Peter, zonder op te kijken. Hij was bezig om het vlees van de geit af te snijden. "Ik denk dat we vanavond shoarma eten!" Chris moest lachen. "Heerlijk! Ik zou bijna blij worden dat we mee mogen doen aan de Hongerspelen!" Peter lachte niet, en Chris besefte direct dat hij iets stoms gezegd had. "Ik- ik bedoel natuurlijk niet-" "Geeft niet" Peter glimlachte. "Het was maar een grapje." Chris haalde opgelucht adem. Het was voor alle tributen natuurlijk vervelend dat ze waren uitgekozen voor de Hongerspelen, maar voor Peter was het echt heel erg. Op het moment dat Peter gekozen werd, kreeg zijn moeder een hartaanval, waarna ze overleed. Doordat Peter's vader hen al op jonge leeftijd had verlaten, was Peter dus ineens wees geworden. Maar dat was niet het ergste. Peter maakte zich vooral zorgen om zijn zusje. Chris had nooit geweten dat Peter een zus had, dat had hij hem pas verteld tijdens de trainingen. Blijkbaar was Peter's zus nogal een probleemkind, die door hun stiefvader volkomen genegeerd werd. Peter had aan een vriend van hen gevraagd om op haar te passen, maar dat stelde hem blijkbaar toch niet volledig gerust.

Chris werd uit zijn overpeinzingen opgeschrikt door een geluid. Peter schrok op. "Wat was dat?" Chris pakte de geitenhoorn-speer en stond op. "Ik ga wel even kijken." Hij liep richting een heuvel, waarachter de zee lag. Hij zag twee gedaantes het eiland opkomen. Zonder na te denken gooide hij de speer, en riep achterom: "Peter! We hebben bezoek!" Direct kwam Peter aangerend, met de drietand in zijn hand. Samen renden ze op de twee indringers af. Chris herkende een van hen als Adriaan, en de ander was-

"Dames en heren! Chris en Peter komen nu op ons afgerend! Het lijkt erop dat er een confrontatie gaat komen tussen Adriaan en de twee tributen van district 4! Mijn naam is Nick, en ik breng U live-verslag uit de Arena!"

Zowel Adriaan als Chris en Peter besteedde geen aandacht meer aan Nick. Ze begonnen hun gevecht. Peter probeerde Adriaan neer te steken met zijn drietand, maar Adriaan dook behendig opzij, waardoor Peter op de grond viel. Adriaan maakte hiervan gebruik door Peter naar de keel te vliegen, en zijn voet op de drietand te zetten. Chris raakte in paniek. Wat moest hij nu doen? Peter was een veel betere vechter dan hij! Dit gingen ze verliezen! In een wanhopige poging riep hij naar Nick. "Nick! Kun je mij die speer aangeven?" Tot zijn grote verbazing kwam Nick inderdaad naar hem toe, en overhandigde de speer van geitenhoorn. "U ziet: ook uw presentator speelt een rol in deze veldslag!" Chris twijfelde even. Wat nu als hij misgooide? Wat als hij Peter raakte? Maar hij had geen tijd. Het was nu of nooit. Hij sloot zijn ogen, en gooide de speer.


	19. Matthias 2

Matthias was tevreden met zijn boomhut. Hij was nu eindelijk af. Hij had tot midden in de nacht door zitten werken aan zijn schuilplaats voor de spelen. Hij zuchtte en ging op zijn stoel (die hij ook had gemaakt) aan het strand zitten, spelend op zijn panfluit. Al drie kills had hij kunnen maken deze spelen. Eerst Lisa, wie hij had kunnen uitschakelen met zijn zelfgemaakte katapult. Hij had de handkatapult van Lisa in zijn handen. Het was een prachtig wapen, en hij het was tevens een herdenkings voorwerp voor Lisa.

Vervolgens kwam Nicholas, daar had hij niet heel veel aan. Was ook niet een erg moeilijk slachtoffer. Hij was blijkbaar vergiftigd. Hij wist niet hoe en door wie/wat, maar hij was vergiftigd.

Matthias keek naast zich, naar het lijk van zijn laatste slachtoffer. Hij had haar vermoord toen ze even van haar teamgenoot weg ging. Hij had haar neer kunnen schieten met een zelfgemaakte boog. Het was een stille dood geweest. Geen pijnkreet, geen schreeuw, helemaal niets. Op het moment dat de pijl haar hals raakte, was het enige geluid dat er te horen was een plof op de grond en het kanonschot dat bevestigde dat Leticia dood was.


	20. Mohammed, Frederick en Rachel

"Kun je mij nog een biertje geven, schoonheid?" Rachel giechelde, en gaf Frederick een flesje bier. "Jij ook, Mohammed?" Mohammed knikte. Hij dronk nooit alcohol, maar hij wilde geen watje lijken. En eens moest de eerste keer zijn, toch? Hij bedankte Rachel toen deze hem een flesje gaf, nam een grote slok, en spuugde die toen meteen weer uit. Frederick schaterde van het lachen. "Hou je niet zo van bier, Dikkie Dik?" Mohammed schudde zijn hoofd. "Jawel hoor! Ik denk dat ik gewoon nog een beetje misselijk ben van het vergif." "Dat zal het zijn" zei Rachel, die bij Frederick op schoot ging zitten.

Rachel en Frederick waren erg close geworden, leek het. Mohammed had er geen problemen mee. Hij was gelukkig, eindelijk. Hij voelde zich goed, het was gezellig, hij had even geen angst voor de dood en tot zijn verbazing was er een sponsorgift gekomen met een medicijn, wat hem langzaam weer gevoel gaf. Rachel en Frederick waren flink aan het flirten met elkaar. Tuurlijk, ze wisten dat er ooit een einde aan moest komen aan deze pret. Dat wisten ze allemaal. Maar wat zou het? Eigenlijk waren ze alledrie vergeten dat het een spel was. Rachel had al voorgesteld dat ze met z'n drieën zouden wachten totdat er niemand meer over was, en dan gewoon blijven totdat het Kapitool een ramp zou maken en er twee zouden omkomen. Heerlijk, het vrije gevoel.


	21. Terrence 2

"AAAH!"

Terrence slaakte een kreet van pijn uit toen een scherp stuk steen zijn hand open sneed. Het bloed gutste over de berg, maar Terrence besloot onvermoeid door te klimmen. Hij keek omhoog, om te zien hoe ver hij nog moest- En keek recht in de ogen van Sonam...

Terrence had weinig tijd om na te denken: Sonam greep direct zijn handen vast.

"Het spijt me, Terrence" zei Sonam, al klonk er geen spoor van spijt in zijn stem. "Dit eiland is van mij, en van mij alleen."

Voor Terrence doorhad wat er precies gebeurde, viel hij naar beneden. Het was een lange val, en Terrence was er van overtuigd dat hij zou sterven... Maar de klap bleef uit. In plaats daarvan landde hij op een onverwacht zachte ondergrond. Hij keek verbaasd achterom, en zag dat hij op een rubberen opblaasboot terecht was gekomen. Terrence grijnsde: de boot had niet alleen zijn leven gered, hij zou ook nog behoorlijk goed van pas komen! Maar voordat Terrence de boot nader zou gaan onderzoeken, besloot hij eerst af te rekenen met Sonam. Hij begon opnieuw aan de klim, maar dit keer haalde hij ongeschonden de top van de berg.

Sonam had nog niet ver kunnen lopen. Hij was er van overtuigd dat Terrence dood was. Hij was niet op zijn hoede. Hij was een makkelijk slachtoffer geweest. Nu lag zijn lijk tussen de paddenstoelen. Slechts enkele seconden nadat Terrence de pijl uit het lijk van Sonam had gehaald, hoorde hij plotseling stemmen. Hij besloot zich te verschuilen achter een stel grote rotsen.

"Kut!"

Terrence dacht de stem van Willem te herkennen. En inderdaad, even later liep Willem, samen met Mauricio en Fabrizio, het paddenstoelenveld op. Ze keken alledrie schichtig om zich heen. "Stelletje schijters" dacht Terrence met genoegen. Deze drie vonden zichzelf dan wel heel sterk en gevaarlijk, ze zouden een makkelijke prooi voor hem worden. Willem begon de andere twee uit te leggen welke paddenstoelen eetbaar waren en welke niet. Terrence sloop langzaam dichterbij. Ze merkten hem niet op. Toen hij slechts een meter van de drie vandaan stond, zag hij Fabrizio ineens zijn kant op kijken. "Terrence!" Maar hij was al te laat: Terrence had een pijl in Mauricio's rug gestoken. De jonge tribuut viel zonder nog 1 woord te zeggen neer, gevolgd door een kanonschot. Dood. Fabrizio brulde van woede en rende richting Terrence. Terrence was echter sneller, en stak een tweede pijl in Fabrizio's oog. Fabrizio schreeuwde het uit en greep naar zijn oog, waardoor Terrence de mogelijkheid had om van de tributen weg te rennen. Willem had al die tijd niets gedaan, maar vol verbazing staan toekijken.

Slechts enkele minuten later dreef Terrence op het water in de opblaasboot. Hij was 2 pijlen kwijt, maar hij leefde tenminste nog. Met een grijns op zijn gezicht vaarde hij richting het noorden...


	22. Willem en Fabrizio

p class="MsoNoSpacing"Willem was Fabrizio aan het verzorgen. Fabrizio was duidelijk niet dankbaar. "Gek!", riep hij. "Je liet Terrence mijn broertje vermoorden, mijn oog doorboren, en je deed niks!" Willem probeerde tevergeefs uit te leggen dat het een paniekaanval was. Maar Fabrizio was ontevreden. "Overmoedig roepen dat we iedereen gaan uitmoorden, om vervolgens een paniekaanval te krijgen bij de eerste beste tegenstander. Fraai hoor. Met al je kills! O wacht, die had je niet!" Willem was het nu zat. Hij tilde Fabrizio op, die duidelijk niet de kracht had dat tegen te houden. "Mijn eerste kill Fabrizio... Die komt nu!" Willem flikkerde Fabrizio van de berg. Hij zag Fabrizio vallen en hij wachtte op een kanonschot maar... Die kwam maar niet./p 


	23. Peter, Chris en Nick

Peter stond gebogen over het lichaam van Adriaan.

"U heeft het zojuist hier live zien gebeuren! Peter en Chris hebben Adriaan meteen tot zijn einde gebracht met een speer die van geitenhoorns gemaakt lijkt te zijn!"

Peter kon het niet aanzien. Het verminkte gezicht van Adriaan, met de speer nog in zijn voorhoofd. Peter draaide zijn hoofd weg om naar Chris te kijken, wie ook moeilijk keek naar het lichaam.

Chris kwam naast Peter staan.

"Het lijkt hem niet veel te kunnen schelen, hé" Zei Chris terwijl hij naar Nick keek die nog druk aan het vertellen was tegen zijn denkbeeldige camera's. "Ik dacht dat hij zou proberen ons aan te vallen, maar in plaats daarvan maakt hij er een show van". "Moeten we hem laten leven?" vraagt Chris. "Laat hem maar, de arme jongen doet niemand kwaad. Hij zal het niet overleven tot de finale, maar wij gaan hem niet ombrengen, dat doet iemand die wreed genoeg daarvoor is wel". Peter lacht. "Het is toch maar goed dat we die speer hadden gemaakt, anders hadden wij daar nu gelegen". Chris en Peter worden uit hun gesprek gehaald door Nick die enthousiast begon te schreeuwen.

"Mensen! Moet u toch eens kijken! Het lijkt erop dat Terrence nu ook op het eiland is aangekomen!". Peter en Chris kijken om en zien daar Terrence staan, met een pijl in elke hand. "Suprise" zei Terrence glimlachend hij rende op Peter af en wilde een pijl in hem steken, maar hij struikelde, waardoor de pijl in Peter's Been terecht kwam. Zodra Terrence de grond raakte, begon hij op Peter's voeten in te hakken met de pijl. Peter Schreeuwde het uit van de pijn en viel ook op de grond.

Al die tijd stond Chris daar maar, toekijkend hoe zijn vriend werd verminkt. Hij wilde iets doen, maar hij kon niets. Terrence was sterker dan hem, en hij had wapens. Wapens! Chris pakte de speer uit Adriaan's gezicht en gooide die op Terrence. Helaas was Chris geen goede speerwerper, en de speer landde zeker een meter naast Terrence. Vervolgens tackelde Chris Terrence, wie zijn eigen pijl in zijn zij kreeg door de klap. Hij vloekte en rende weg.

"PETER!" Chris knielde langs Peter wie naar zijn been greep. "Fuck, hoe erg is het?" Chris haalde Peter's handen van zijn been weg. "Hoe erg denk je dat het is? Hij heet lopen inhakken met een pijl in mijn been!". Peter bleef schreeuwen. "Denk je dat we nog verder kunnen? Kun je nog lopen?" Chris keek naar het been van zijn beste vriend. Het zag er gebroken uit en overal waren lappen vlees eraf. Er stroomde enorme hoeveelheden bloed uit. "Wat denk je zelf?" zei Peter net iets te vrolijk.

Chris keek om zich heen, hij wist niet wat hij moest doen. Hij zag Terrence iets verderop vloeken en schreeuwen. Nick had Terrences boot meegenomen. "Klootzak! Mijn boot! Fuck! Dit is jullie schuld!" Hij smeet zijn pijlen in het rond uit woedde, maar raapte ze meteen weer op omdat hij bang was ze kwijt te raken. Chris keek nog eens naar Peter, wie duidelijk niet weg kon komen van deze plek.

"Het spijt me Peter" met deze woorden rende Chris achter Terrence aan. Peter zag Chris handen schudden met Terrence en Terrence gaf Chris een schouderklopje, ze liepen samen weg. Peter moest even nadenken over wat er zojuist was gebeurd. Zijn beste vriend, met wie hij al vanaf het begin van deze spelen samen was, had hem verlaten. Hij was gewoon verder gegaan met degene die hem zojuist had verminkt. Hij was een verrader. Huilend viel Peter in slaap, alleen om 's ochtends wakker te worden met iemand die over hem heen gebogen stond.


	24. Leo

Leo snapte niet waar Leticia bleef. Ze zou eventjes op zoek gaan naar wat voedsel, zei ze. Ze was nu al zeker 2 uur weg! Dan moest hij zelf maar op pad gaan. Hij pakte de bijl op en begon te lopen in de richting die Leticia ook op was gegaan. Toen ze al een tijdje op het eiland zaten, waren Leo en Leticia terug gezwommen naar de Hoorn, om te kijken of ze nog iets bruikbaars konden vinden, en daar hadden ze een bijl, een helm en een schild gevonden bij het lichaam van Tristan.

Toen Leo aankwam bij het strand, zag hij iemand aan komen zwemmen. Een meisje. Hij keek nog eens goed en herkende Tuesday. Hij besloot in de schaduw van de bomen te blijven wachten tot ze dichterbij was gekomen. Zo te zien was Tuesday uitgeput, want het leek uren te duren tot ze eindelijk het strand bereikt had, en languit op het zand neerplofte. Grijnzend kwam Leo naar haar toegelopen. Ze keek niet eens om toen hij naast haar tot stilstand kwam en zijn bijl ophief. Het was te makkelijk.

Een kanonschot klonk. Uit de bomen vlogen tientallen vogels op, en op een houten plateau zat Matthias het schouwspel te bezichtigen. De klanken van zijn panfluit klonken door het bos op het moment dat Leo, met Tuesday's hoofd in zijn hand, terug het bos in liep.


	25. Rachel, Mohammed en Frederick

Rachel lachte. "No way dat ik dat ga zeggen!" "Je moet!" Frederick grijnsde breed, en ook Mohammed moest een beetje grinniken. Rachel zuchtte. "Nou goed dan. Maar jullie beloven dat jullie niet gaan lachen, toch?" Frederick en Mohammed knikte. Rachel zuchtte weer, en zei toen: "Mijn grootste geheim is dat ik tot mijn negende een luier droeg, omdat ik altijd in mijn broek plaste." Frederick schaterde het uit, en ook Rachel grinnikte een beetje. "Stom he?" Mohammed schudde zijn hoofd. "Dat is niet stom. Ik deed hetzelfde!" Frederick lachte nog harder, maar Rachel keek Mohammed dankbaar aan.

Ze zaten rondom het kampvuur dat Frederick gemaakt had, en speelden Doen, Durf of de Waarheid. Mohammed en Frederick kenden veel leuke spellen uit hun district. Papier hadden ze niet nodig. Ze waren alledrie erg close. Rachel was erg aardig voor Mohammed; in zijn district werd hij altijd gepest. Frederick was lang niet de ergste pestkop; sommige jongens sloegen hem en één keer was hij kapot geslagen met een stok. Nooit was hij gelukkig. En nu ervoer hij geluk. Waarschijnlijk aan het einde van zijn leven. En zo niet, dan werd hij de held in zijn district.

"Goed, nu mag jij!" Rachel keek schattend naar haar twee nieuwe vrienden. "Frederick! Doen, Durf of de Waarheid?" Frederick twijfelde even, en riep toen: "Doen!" Rachel lachte verleidelijk naar Frederick. "Goed dan. Kus mij!" Frederick glimlachte breed, en boog voorover. Mohammed keek met grote ogen toe terwijl Frederick en Rachel begonnen te zoenen. Stiekem vond Mohammed het wel jammer dat Tuesday er niet was: Hij had dan ook wat romantiek gehad, en hij had immers nog nooit gezoend. Rachel en Frederick klikten wel. Het leek alsof ze voor elkaar gemaakt waren. Toen ze, na wat wel een eeuwigheid leek, elkaar eindelijk weer loslieten, waren ze allebei een beetje rood aangelopen. Frederick zei, veel blijer dan normaal: "Oke Mohammed, Doen, Durf of de Waarheid?"

De rest van de avond speelden de drie vrienden het spel. Een pret dat ze hadden! Frederick die een zwijn nadeed, Mohammed die de samba moest dansen... Het was gek en leuk. Alle drie hoopten ze dat het voor goed zo zou kunnen blijven.


	26. Fabrizio

Fabrizio vloekte. Hij had nog geluk gehad: hij was met zijn gezicht op het zachte zand voor de rotsen terecht gekomen, waardoor de klap minder hard aankwam en hij het overleefde. Zijn benen waren echter wel achter de rotsen blijven haken, en bloedde als een rund. Tel daarbij zijn verdwenen oog op… Nee, Fabrizio verkeerde niet echt in een comfortabele positie. Hij was woedend op Willem, en wilde wraak op hem nemen. Maar eerst moest hij hulp zoeken. En nu wilde het toeval dat er juist op dat moment een figuur in een boot aan kwam varen.

"Dames en heren, aan mijn linkerhand bevindt zich Mount Paddo, een vervaarlijk gebergte waar verschillende zeldzame paddestoelen groeien! Maar wat zie ik nu? Er ligt daar een gewonde speler! Laten we eens een kijkje gaan nemen!"

Fabrizio zuchtte vermoeid. Fijn, dacht hij, nu ben ik afhankelijk van die idiote Nick. Met lichte tegenzin riep hij: "Nick! Nick! Kun je me helpen?"

"Kijk eens aan! Het is Fabrizio, en hij vraagt jullie presentator om hulp! Wat zou hij willen?" Fabrizio keek geërgerd. "Ja ja, genoeg gepresenteerd. Breng me naar een andere plek met die boot van je!" Nick keek geamuseerd. "Fabrizio vraagt of ik hem in veiligheid wil brengen dames en heren. Maar wat vinden jullie: kan ik hem hier niet beter laten liggen?" Fabrizio begon ongeduldig te worden. "Luister presentatortje. Ofwel breng je me naar een veilige plek, ofwel vermoord ik je." Dit leek Nick te overtuigen. "Stap in, mijn vrolijke vriend! Ik weet precies waar ik je heen moet brengen voor hulp!" En dus stapte Fabrizio in de boot bij Nick, die richting Palmeiland voer.


	27. Matthias 3

Vredig keek Matthias toe hoe het lichaam van Leo wegdreef over de zee. Met 1 welgemikt schot had hij een einde aan Leo's leven gemaakt toen deze met het hoofd van Tuesday het bos in wandelde. Toen het lichaam van leo eenmaal uit zicht was verdwenen, liep Matthias terug naar zijn boomhut, en besloot hij op zijn panfluit te spelen.

Matthias snapte niet wat iedereen zo verschrikkelijk vond aan de hongerspelen. Lekker een zijn met de natuur... Hij had gewild dat hij hier nog een aantal weken had gezeten. In zijn boomhut, met zijn panfluit. De Hongerspelen draaide terug in Matthias's gedachten. Hoe hij naar dit eiland was gezwommen, zijn boomhut had gemaakt, Lisa had vermoord, alle vallen klaargemaakt, Nicholas had vermoord, even was gaan zwemmen, Leticia had vermoord, had gezien hoe Leo Tuesday had vermoord, vervolgens had hij Leo nog vermoord, en toen leek het stil op zijn eiland. Toen waren alle tributen weg van zijn prachtige stuk natuur. Totdat er wederom bezoek kwam.

Matthias was op zijn panfluit aan het spelen, toekijkend hoe Terrence en Chris op het eiland aankwamen. Toen ze wat dichterbij kwamen, besloot hij maar wat dichterbij te gaan kijken, om een nieuw slachtoffer te krijgen, zodat hij weer alleen was in het prachtige bos. Matthias blies nog een laatste paar noten op zijn panfluit en pakte toen zijn katapult, klaar om aan te vallen...


End file.
